paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups in The Littlest Pet Shop part 2
Recap -- Oh! Who am I kidding? Let's do this differently. Previously... Zuma: Dudette! I didn't know you could sing! Penelope: I just love Littlest Pet Shop songs especially when... Zoe Trent sings... I dream of singing with her. Maria: I'll show where the portal to the Littlest Pet Shop. (Then) Blythe: Uh... Who are you? Chase: We're the PAW Patrol. We patrol Adventure Bay. Zoe: Where did you get that singing voice!? I'm the one who has a great singing voice! *frustrated grunt* Penelope: She'll warm up.... I hope.. Part 1 (Blythe leaves the Littlest Pet Shop) (Sue, Youngmee, and Jasper are out there) Blythe: Hey guys. You won't believe it. Jasper: The PAW Patrol is in the Littlest Pet Shop for real! Blythe: *pauses* How did you know? Jasper: We heard singing and that you were carrying 8 puppies inside. Sue: The show is on Nick Jr., Jasper. Everyone thinks the Hub is cool. Jasper: What? It's a good show. Youngmee: Come on, let's go have a treat at the Sweet Delights. (They walk into the Sweet Delight Shop) (They are unaware that Blythe's Backpack has a spy chip with voice and camera on it) (At the Largest Ever Pet Shop, Fisher, Whittany, and Brittany Biskit watch the transmission) Fisher: Well done, girls. You planted a very expensive and very high-tech spy chip on that girl's backpack. And we found out that the PAW Patrol is in the Littlest Pet Shop. Whittany: Thank you, Daddy. Brittany: It was so like... uh what's the word? Fisher: Clever! Brittany: Oh, right. Fisher: Let me tell you something. Those talking pups are perfect. I can see it now. "Come to Largest Ever Pet Shop and see the real PAW Patrol!" And it will a hefty price. Brittany: But how can we like have them if they are in there? Fisher: I'll get a business partner of mine to get those 6 pups. Francois! Call Tocat Cher. Francois: Yes sir. (Back in the spa of the Littlest Pet Shop, the girl pets and the girl pups are enjoying girl time together) Penny Ling: We do this a lot with Blythe. Skye: We do this with Katie a lot. Penelope: We all love baths, especially Rubble. But Rocky hates to get wet. (Meanwhile, the boys and the boy pups hang out in the Day Camp) Rubble: So, whenever the girls leave, you guys are bored? Russel: Yeah... kinda... Vinnie: But we do things that we couldn't do if the girls were here. Like this! (Belches very loud) Marshall: Disgusting! Sunil: It was more destructive the first time. (The boy pups look at Vinnie with a look) Vinnie: I thought only girls give the stink eye. Rubble: Not all boys like that. What else can we do? (If You're a Guy/Boy Pup) (The girls come back in) (Chase sees Skye all pretty) (Rocky sees Lilac all pretty) (Rubble sees Penelope all pretty as well) (The 3 boys have hearts in their eyes and are panting) (Zuma waves his paw in front of them) Zuma: Hello? Chase? 'Wocky'? 'Wubble'? (He stops waving) Love should be a disease.... Zoe: What did you guys do while we were out? Marshall: Vinnie belched loud and it was disgusting and then we sang a song. Zoe: Without me?! Marshall: It's actually a guy song. Zoe: Never mind. Penelope: Maybe you guys should try playing ball. You can play ball indoors in a pet daycamp. (Russel slaps his face) Russel: Oh why didn't I think about that?! It is pretty amusing. Vinnie: No it's not. It's fun. Chase: Amusing and fun mean the same thing. Vinnie: Really? (Pepper taps Chase's shoulder and he looks at her) Pepper: *whispers in his ear* He's not very smart. Chase: *whispers* ohh... (Russel pulls out his clipboard) Russel: Okay, I'll add the ball to things to do when the girls aren't here. (Penelope looks at the paper) (She reads the paper) Penelope: "Sit around and do nothing", "Belch", "Sing a song", "Throw the hedgehog on the ceiling", "Be bored", "Make and throw spitballs", "Save the girls from the dumbwaiter", and "play with a ball". Russel: You can read? Penelope: Ryder taught us how. Zoe: *growls softly* Penelope: Um, Russel. You got some red paint on your nose. Skye: Actually, it's green. ... Wait, I forgot.... my vision makes green look red and red look green. (Russel sees it and wipes it) Russel: You can read and see color? Zoe: What!? How can you see color? Dogs can't see colors. Penelope: They can't? Skye: Well, I guess I'm a bit colorblind. Zoe: *calmly* No, you just have a problem with red and green. (She suddenly looks angry at Penelope) But why are you so.... perfect and fabulous!? I'm supposed to be fabulous around here! Pepper: Now Zoe, don't let the inccident with Madame Pom and when Sunil's picture went viral affect you. Zoe: *Growls* (Pepper slowly backs away nervously) Penelope: Zoe, you should probably go to a calming place. Stress won't be good for your health. Zoe: Fine! (She starts walking off) I'll rather give bark than bite anyday.... (The others all stare at each other in worry) Part 2 (A while later) (Blythe takes the pets and pups to the park) Blythe: Okay. We found you guys around here, so the way back home for you guys should be around here somewhere. Zoe: I hope we find it soon. (In the bushes, some unknown guy watches them, expecially Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye) (He apparently doesn't know that Penelope and Lilac join the patrol) (Chase suddenly smells something) Chase: Hey, I smell Pup-Nuggets! Rubble: I love Pup-Nuggests! Skye: Mmmmm! Lilac: No way am Ah having those. Ah'm a 'veggietarian'. Penelope: I can't have those. I'm on a diet. (The 6 pups wander into the bushes) (Blythe doesn't notice this) (She's checking around the trees) (The 6 pups wander inside the back on a covered pick-up truck) (The guy closes the door and locks it like those bathroom stalls at school) Chase: Hey! What's going on!? Rocky: We're locked in! (Meanwhile, Minka climbs to the top of a tree and sees the six pups in the car) Minka: Eee! (She climbs down the tree and over to Blythe) Blythe! Blythe! Thepupshavebeenpupnapped! Thepupshavebeenpupnapped! Blythe: What did you say, Minka? Minka: *gasps for air* The pups have been pupnapped! Blythe: What!? Other Pets: What!? Lilac and Penelope: What!? (They see the truck and it drives away) (Penelope noticed that it has a bumper sticker that says "Largest Ever Pet Shop" ) Penelope: It's going to the Largest Ever Pet Shop! Blythe: What?! Pets: What?! Lilac: What?! Penelope: Fisher Biskuit must've known that the PAW Patrol was here and is going to use them to make more money! Blythe: What!? Pets: What!? Lilac: Can we stop with that? It's way too repetitive. Russel: We have to save them! Penny Ling: But don't you remember what happened the last time tried a rescue mission there? (Scenes from "Gailbreak" are shown) Russel: Yes, I do, but we have to get help. (Scene later) (By the Sweet Shoppe, the group is talking to Sugar Sprinkles and Buttercream) Blythe: Do you think you can help us out? Sugar Sprinkles: Hey, why not. Buttercream: Of-coursy-worsy-porsy-gorsy-sourcy-morsy-code! Lilac: What? Buttercream: What? (She looks loppy suddenly and starts thumping rapidly) (sighs) Anywho. Any friend of my friends is a friend of mine. (Scene later, they reach the Largest Ever Pet Shop via Blythe's scooter) (Lilac and Penelope are still wearing their gear) (The others are wearing black outfits like in "Gailbreak") Russel: Okay, here's part A. Buttercream will go inside and find the 6 pups inside. We just have to give her some sprinkles and Monban won't be able to capture her. Buttercream: Okie-dookie-wookie! (Beeps sounds are heard) Lilac: Oh, my Pup-Tag. It's a call for Buttercream. Buttercream: Yeeeees? Pinkie Pie's voice: THAT'S MY LINE! (Call ends) Lilac: How did she do that? Penelope: Never question the actions of Pinkie Pie unless it's friendship issues. (Scene Change: Inside the entrance) (Buttercream runs in with the pink headset over her ears) (She hops around the store and looks around very fast) (She even turns her head around in a full revolution) Buttercream: Who says that only owls can do that. (She turns her head the other way) (She then sees a giant glass cage, not the day camp prison, in front of her) (The 6 pups are inside and looking very sad) (She suddenly dashes out the store) Buttercream: They're in a glassy-not classy-slassy-gassy cagey-wagey-ragey! Lilac: What? Buttercream: What? (She looks loppy and thumps very fast) (sigh) Anywho, the pups are in a giant glass cage but not the day camp. Russel: Okay. Now, here's the plan. (Scenery shows black and red stuff) Largest Ever Pet Shop uses pet carriers that have doors made of 1/2 inch plexiglass. Now, to get to it, first we deal with the robot. To deal with the robot, Minka will lure Monban to a corner where Penny Ling will wrap it up with her ribbons. Blythe will walk in with Sugar Sprinkles and Sunil. The Biskuit Twins will see her and approach her. Sunil will hypnotise them, and if it doesn't work, Sugar Sprinkles will sing her spell song and affect the twins. Pepper, Lilac, and Vinnie will cause a diversion in one of the aisles by knocking over the things. That way, Fisher Biskit will be distracted during this. Buttercream will lead Zoe and Penelope to the pups where they'll sing a very high note and break the glass. We then all leave and head back to the Littlest Pet Shop. (Scenery goes back to normal) Any questions? Zoe: Why am I with Penelope? (She looks at Penelope who has adoration in her eyes) Lilac: Ah have 2 reasons why. 1: she's a great singer too. 2: don't yuh see that she's yuher biggest fan? Zoe: My... biggest fan? Lilac: Yes, she loves yuher songs and she loves yuher style. Why can't yuh see that? (Tears appear in Zoe's eyes) Zoe: *sniffles* Okay, I'll do it, for her! We'll sing together! Vinnie: Uh, what are you going to do, Russel? Russel: Uh..... Part 3 (Meanwhile, the captured pups aren't very happy behind glass) (Fisher, Whittany, and Brittany look at them) Fisher: At least say hello will you? Whittany: Why would they say hello? Brittany: They should still like, talk anyways. (The 3 of them walk off) Fisher: At least they make a lot of money. Rocky: *mocks* "Money, money, money. All I care about is money. Not for a bunch a sad, sweet, and cute puppies." (Sad Music plays) Chase: I'd rather be in a pile of flowers or feathers than here. Rubble: I miss our home. Skye: We all do. I miss the cute bunnies. Chase: I miss the Lookout. Marshall: I miss the birds Rubble: I miss Katie and the bubble baths she made. Zuma: I miss the Pup-Treats. Rocky: I miss getting wet. (Music stops) (Record scratch) (The others look at him) Zuma: That 'pwoves' it. We are definitely homesick. Skye: And most of all. Pups: We miss Ryder. (Our Sweet, Sweet Home) (The pups all sigh and lie down) Marshall: Why did the intercom play such happy music and we sang to it? Rubble: It's a musical, Marshall. (Back at the entrance, Minka and Penny Ling enter through the doors) (Monban approaches) Monban: Intruders alert! Intruders alert! (Penny Ling climbs up the pole and Minka runs off) (Monban chases her) (Minka runs over to a corner) (Penny Ling hurries over and tangles Monban with her ribbons) Warning! Don't tangle Monban! Monban hates being tangled! (Penny Ling and Minka run off) (Out on one of the aisles) (Vinnie knocks over some piles of pet food bags and rips them open and eats the food inside) (Lilac knocks squeaky toy bins) (Pepper pushes bowls, collars, and leashes off ) (She then sees a muzzle) Pepper: *shudders* (She tosses it in the trash) (Lilac stares at her) Pepper: What? They wouldn't be able to sell it anyways. (By the entrance) (Blythe walks in with Sunil and Sugar Sprinkles) (Suddenly, the Biskit Twins appear in front of her) Blythe: Aah! Whittany: Well, well, if it isn't Blythe and her pets. (Blythe looks at Sunil who is shuddering) (She looks at Sugar Sprinkles who pulls out her ukulele) (The kitty plays her love spell) Sugar Sprinkles: *sings* Secret Cupet is my name Some think I'm cuckoo My secret's not too secret though 'Cause look what I do-do You can love most anyone It's happy and it's free Go ahead and try it with the next boy that you see (Hearts come out of her ukuele and surround the twins) (They look in one of the aisles and see two lanky boys) Whittany and Brittany: Like, so cute! (They run over to the boys and start flirting with them) (The boys look really nervous) Blythe: After things are done here, we'll just break the spell. (Meanwhile, Lilac, Vinnie, Russel, Penny Ling, Pepper, and Minka push the tangled up Monban over to the trashed up aisle) Pepper: Looks like we'll let the robot take the 'wrap'! (Rimshot) (She rolls on the floor laughing) Lilac: *laughs* Ah get it! Russel: Now let's get out of here! (They all run out and Penelope, Buttercream, and Zoe run over to the pups' cage) (The pups see them) Chase: Zoe! Penelope! Are we glad to see you! Get us out of here! Zuma: Yeah! It's so cold! Buttercream: Don't you worry-sorry-tory-furry-hurry-scurry little-wittle-kettle-hettle heady-ready-teddies! Marshall: What? Buttercream: What? (She suddenly looks loppy and thumps rapidly) (sigh) Anywho, Zoe and Penelope will get you out. (She hops over to the entrance) Skye: Who was that? Penelope: Buttercream. We'll get you guys out! Together. Zoe: Yeah, together. (Two Pups, in Harmony) (The vocal notes are so high, the glass shatters to nothing) (The pups jump out) Pups: We're free! Penelope: Let's get out of here! (They all run out) (Blythe sees this) Blythe: Do it, Sugar Sprinkles! (Sugar Sprinkles plays her song) Sugar Sprinkles: *sings* Terces dicup si ym eman Emos kniht m'I ookcuc Ym s'terces ton oot terces, hguoht Esuac' s'evol tahw I od od (The hearts disappear from the twins) (They look at the boys) Twins: Like ewww! (They run off) (The boys look confused, yet relieved) (Outside) (Everyone gets on Blythe's scooter and they drive off) (They all make it back to the Littlest Pet Shop) (They all get off) Russel: I still don't get how we all managed to fit on that scooter. Sunil: I'm just glad that it's over. Sugar Sprinkles: *speaks* Nice helping out. I must go back to my sprinkle drawer now. (She walks off) Buttercream: And I wanna be with my sweet owner now! Lilac: Ah'm just super-duper-tuper-guper glady that it's over! Buttercream: What? Lilac: What? (She looks loppy and thumps her back paw) (sighs) Anywho. (The two of them both laugh) Buttercream: No really, what? Lilac: Ah'm glad that it's over. Buttercream: Okay, bye-bye! (She hops into the Sweet Shoppe) Chase: Blythe, Pets, we humbly thank you for saving us. As thanks, we'll let you use our gear as new outfits. Blythe: Really!? Chase: It's the least we can do! Blythe: Come on! Let's get started! (They all walk into the pet shop) (Won't Have to Look too Far) (Soon, Blythe has drawings of new fashions that were inspired by the PAW Patrol) Blythe: Pets and Pups, I present to you, the Pet Patrol Fashion! (They all admire the drawings) Lilac: That's great! Now can we go home now? Zoe: You know, I remember that we found you near Shiver's tree. Russel: Really? Chase: Come on! Let's go! (They all hurry down the dumbwaiter and head to the park near Shiver's tree) (Zoe looks inside one of the bushes and sees something swirling in it) Zoe: This bush is the portal! Marshall: Really? (He trips) Whoa! (He tumbles around and lands on top of the bush) I'm good! (He then starts to sink in) Guess I have to say good-bye-- (He falls into the portal) NOOOOoooooowwwww.... (His voice fades) Lilac: Guess that's where we go home! Zuma: See ya, dudes and dudettes! Come to the Magical World anytime! (He jumps into the portal) Skye: So long! (She does a backflip into the portal) Chase: We must go, farewell citizens! (He jumps into the portal) Rocky: Don't forget to always stay green! Lilac: Yuh tell them Sugar-Pup! (They both jump in together) Rubble: Good-bye. *sniffles* Penelope: We'll see them again, Rubble. Rubble: Yeah! So-long! (He jumps in) Zoe: Penelope? (She looks at Zoe) Penelope: Yeah? Zoe: Will we see you guys again? Penelope: Of course! Just come through the portal here and visit the Magical World. It links several worlds together. Now I must go. Good-bye. (Tears fill Zoe's eyes) (The two pups hug each other) (Penelope jumps into the portal) Vinnie: We'll see them again on TV! Though we could've used the TV to send them back. (The others all just shake their heads) {The End} Category:Fanon Category:Crossovers Category:Parts Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Crossover Episodes